creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr.Zalgopasta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Pokemon ZKhan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 21:55, June 26, 2011 hmmm.. "experiences like ghost encounters or strange places or items. I'm working on my second creepypasta but I'm always busy." Three elegys 23:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ummmmmmmmmm... who was phone? opps forgot to put my sig Three elegys 23:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha that would explain who phone was :D Mr.Zalgopasta 23:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Art for the pasta, you say? Do you have any examples of artwork you've done in the past? RetardoTheMagnificent 19:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well...I don't have art specifically FOR the pasta. I wanted to get some feedback before I actually started doing some Fransisco Goya shit :D Mr.Zalgopasta 22:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Please use your Signature, and I like animes at times. how about you? Weirdozzy 02:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem the user wanted me to, and I don't know who is on my badge I didn't make them haha. Weirdozzy 02:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Its ok, and I don't even know what helsing is, I just like a few animes, Mainly Berserk, and The OLD pokemon, I conisder it an anime. The newer episodes are retarted. Weirdozzy 02:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, I don't care about badges haha. Weirdozzy 02:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i have to give you your warning now... Do not add categories like that, it looks like pointsgamming when you do, and I don't want you banned. If you have Creature/demon/ghost. Dont add anymore for example a story involving satan would just say "Demon/devil" and a story involving a being would just say "Being" pick one man. Also don't make categories up, like Graveyard. Weirdozzy 20:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Which type of sax do you play? Sorry for being extremely creepy, but I'm curious. I play all the sax's... mainly tenor though. P.S. please leave your sig. :))))))) Mr. Zalgopasta: "So it was a like dark and like stormy night right?" 17:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I fail. I thought I did leave my signiture, my bad. “Believe me, if I started murdering people there'd be none of you left.." 19:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Haha no prob :)))))) Mr. Zalgopasta: "So it was a like dark and like stormy night right?" 19:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Poetry-style So you do Prose poetry? That should be fine. Any style poetry is technically fine if that's your best area, but for others I would not suggest poetry if you don't know what you're doing...for others reading this. ClericofMadness 01:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice Image Here's another slendy one for ya, courtesy from Cracked ;) Bushcraft Medic 16:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say thanks for the tips. Linkotan 00:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean, this will be the end of me.png? I know this site is for pastas that should be SCARY, but I felt I'd loosen up a bit and make a little troll pasta :E Simba7032 02:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC)simba7032 Haha, I see that now. Thanks for explaining :D Simba7032 12:59, October 9, 2011 (UTC) In America, You are a Winner But today, a WINNER is YOU. Such is life in Soviet Creepypassia. Your entry, Play Something won the CPWH11 contest! ClericofMadness 08:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does suck. You get used to it. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkforpresident 00:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment on my creepypasta!Unsettling Penne 03:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nope.avi, it's a Dream Theater reference. Weirdowithcoffee 20:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Lol it's hard to have a bad taste in music when you listen to literally everything (save for pop). Mr.Zalgopasta 22:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Do you like Tool? Weirdowithcoffee 19:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" But of course. If I was lead of the "3rd Music Reich" (as I like to put it) Tool would be in the history textbooks. Mr.Zalgopasta 23:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Spam Page fixed Sorry, fixed my page. I didn't mean to spam, but I changed the text to white. Thanks for letting me know though. ;D No problem man. Also, change the heading so mah talk page doesn't get all confuzling :P Do remember to leave your signature too :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta 22:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I noticed to suggested the ban on Badassassin. Thank you so much for doing that. His pastas were really getting on my nerves.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 22:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ I like to keep the quality level on this wiki high. I can't stand it when people spam the site. People like Cleric, Sloshed, Bush, etc. don't deserve to put up with all that shit. It's also kind of selfish on my part because I don't like the thought of having the stories I've worked so hard on being on the same site as shit like Badassassin's... well... shit :P Mr.Zalgopasta 23:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC) JTHM Could you please remove the jthm storie i wrote...people hate ithttp://creepypasta.Mental--Girl 23:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Only admins can do that :P Mr.Zalgopasta 15:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) EPISODE 3 Did you even hear the news of Episode 3 being finished? 01:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) OMG NO!!! When did you finish it?!?!?! Mr.Zalgopasta 23:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Constructive Critisism Thanks for your Constructive Critism of sort's. No prob. For future references... no matter how brutal mah honesty is... it's constructive :))))))) Also please do make a new heading on my talk so it doesn't get all confuzzling. Mr.Zalgopasta 21:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry i dont know what i did that was my first post im sorry if i did anything wrong didnt want it like a blog post sorry 1) It's ok. Just read the site rules. 2) Please make a new heading every time you leave me a message ^_^ 3) Please leave your signature. In case you're wondering you make a new article by clicking the little button on the right of your screen (above the chat room) that says "Add Page". Simple as that. Mr.Zalgopasta 01:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Weirdo... I might've heard of them, but I've never looked into their music. YOU MAKE ME TOUCH YOUR HANDS FOR STUPID REASONS! 01:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, not bad. They remind me a bit of Meshuggah with SOAD style vocals. YOU MAKE ME TOUCH YOUR HANDS FOR STUPID REASONS! 01:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: SpicyHandofMarriage Actually, its on my soundcloud: http://soundcloud.com/officialwormie Please look here. Can you re-read The Live Minecraft? I polished it up abit, and i wondered if you could be persuaded to remove the talk page you created. (I am not the original creator, just th editor)Kasper Brofist 01:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hello. I'm wrote the creepypasta ´´Story of the blank`` and i wanted to thank you for help me to edit it. I'm no the best to talk english, yo hablo español en realidad ( i really talk spanish). And.....well, thanks again. Bye. No problem :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta 21:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Question?? My Zalgopasta how old are you? Just Wondering cause your post about you having a ghost in your house made me think "If he still lives wth his parents does that mean he's still a teen or just a really lazy person? NAH he's not lazy for he is He who waits behind the pasta! DUH!" I am Barack Obama, and I approve this message. 15:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm still only 15 :P Mr.Zalgopasta 21:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea im only 14 so... Soulsfury56 21:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol so neither of us are lazy. You don't need to add a new heading since it's the same conversation btw. Thank you for (potentially) paying attention to my requests of adding a new heading when you leave a "new message". Maybe I should have re-worded that :P Mr.Zalgopasta 00:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Teh Metal Forumz Hey Zalgo, I noticed you like metal music so I was wondering if you could join a forum/website I lurk on. You don't have to, I'm just suggesting. If you do, my forum name is Doomster. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 00:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Weirdo please, add a new heading. I'll think about joining. I've been getting bombarded with schoolwork and it looks like it's gonna stay that way but if I can find the time I'll join, sure. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Spongebob Bootleg? Could I turn my 1/28 update part of theSpongebob Bootleg episode into a seperate story and leave the top part on the actual bootleg episode page? Let me put it in Spongebob terms: you should take everything EXCEPT for what was OC... AND PUSH IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! In other words yes, as long as 1/28 update was all you wrote. If that's not the case get rid of everything else you added too. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please for the love of Cthulhu make a new heading when you change the topic and put your signature. Congrats You won the christmas contest. CONGRATULATIONS HERE IS YOUR PRIZE OF 1 PIXEL AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) A Very Bizarre Reverend I was wondering if you've ever heard of this band. That thar is one of the greatest songs of all time IMO. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 05:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) NICE!!! Nice job on winning POTM!! I read your story before it was potm and it was (and still is) AMAZING! good job man.. Thank you!!!! ^o^ Mr.Zalgopasta 21:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC)